


Yelp

by 9maddy9



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, mark is mentioned as "boyfriend"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9maddy9/pseuds/9maddy9
Summary: prompt: renjun is studying for an exam at a coffee shop, and jisung walks in because of a yelp review





	Yelp

  “You know what sounds good right now?” Haechan asked. 

      “I swear to god if you’re trying to distract me from studying just so we can bother your boyfriend, you have the wrong person.” Renjun was not having any of his friends shit. A major test is coming up, and he cannot afford to fail. Sure, he always passed, but still. 

     “You can still study there, and i’m not gonna bother him!”

     “Oh okay, you’re just gonna admire him from afar then? I’ll join you but we’re sitting at different tables, so I can have some peace and quiet, okay?”

     “Oh thank god you’re coming with me, I can't stand to be alone. Let’s go.” 

 

* * *

 

      As Renjun was studying at his table, far away from Haechan, a child walks in and asks him what he would recommend. And although this child was like a red rag to Renjun’s bull, he didn’t ignore him.

      “This may sound stereotypical, but i recommend the Pumpkin Spice Latte.”

     The child looked at him with a very slight annoyance, but went to the counter and ordered. Said child walked back to Renjun’s table, sat down, and tried to make conversation. 

      Renjun, very annoyed at this point suddenly asked, “What do you want?”

     “I just wanna know how you found this coffee shop....”

     “That’s all?” The child shook his head yes. “ My friend dragged me here. He’s the redheaded little shit with the googly eyes. What’s your name?”

     “Oh, my name’s Jisung.”

     “I’m Renjun, so how’d you find this coffee shop?”

     Jisung, with a very serious look on his face replied, “A Yelp review.”


End file.
